You're What?
by Inu's Hanyo
Summary: Kagome and Sango are both pregnant and guess who are the fathers.... Inuyasha is in a fit, Miroku is dazed, Koga is pissed and Sesshomaru is being.. a hentai?... rated t for possible lemon...
1. Chapter 1 The way it all started

Mwahahaha i finally wrote it! I have had this story in the back of my mind for like ever! Im so happy i finally got it onto fan fic! Hope you like it!

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... whaaaaa! tear

Chapter 1 The way it all started

Inuyasha opened his eyes, feeling a cool breeze float accross his bare chest. It was early in the morning and the air was cool and crisp. Even though the surrounding air was cold Inuyasha himself was quite warm. He looked down and gave a small smile as he saw a delacate hand placed gentley upon his chest. Memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Inuyasha picked up the limp hand and pulled it slowley up his body. From under Inuyasha's red kimono top came the sleeping figure of Kagome.

Flashback

Inuyasha and kagome were sitting in one of the high branches of the sacred tree.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Hugh?.." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome who was sitting right next to him.

"What are you going to do now that.. um... Kikyo died?"

"What do you mean Kagome?" Inuyasha asked remembering how Kikyo died for the second time.

"Well... um.. " Kagome couldn't finish.

Inuyasha understood what she ment. (for like the first time) "Kagome... I stopped ..loving Kikyo a long time ago."

Kagome blinked, trying to comprehend what he had said. "Hugh..." was all she could get out.. She looked down at her hands.

It was true.. In Inuyasha's mind Kikyo had never been re- born. She was not the same person that she was when she was alive.. Inuyasha had realized his feelings for Kagome way before Kikyo died (again!). "Kagome... I.." He couldent say it. He knew it was true but he couldent bring himself to say it. He loved her, but he couldent tell her.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. She could tell that he was struggling with something. "What is it Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I.. I love you... Kagome" Inuyasha finally said.

Kagome couldent speak, she was too busy blushing.

Finding her voice again Kagome said. "Inu... Inuyasha.. I love you too."

Inuyasha smiled, also blushing. He then made a slow movement towards Kagome, his eyes fixed on hers. They kissed.

The small and shy kiss became a passonite one as Inuyasha placed his arm aroung her waist and pulled her closer. Kagome feeling Inuyasha's movement put her arms over his shoulders. they finally broke the kiss, both reluctant. Inuyasha held Kagome's head in his hand as they looked into eachother's eyes before kissing again.

Inuyasha knew this was the right time.. He didn't know what to say, or how to say it, but he knew he had to.

Kagome released the kiss feeling Inuyasha tence up. She looked into his amber eyes. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked sweetley, still a little dazed from finally being able to kiss the one she loved.

"Um.." Inuyasha started.

"Come on Inu.. You can tell me anything."

"Will you.. or would you... " Inuyasha was stuttering badley.

Kagome giggled at his embarasment. She knew how to calm him. Kagome leaned foreward and kissed Inuyasha again.

"Will-you-be-my-mate?" Inuyasha said in one breath after the kiss ended.

Kagome opened her eyes. "Wha... What?" She asked blushing three shades of pink.

"Oh.. come on Kagome.. dont make me repeat it.."

"Did you... just ask me to ... marry you?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

Kagome smiled widley and hugged Inuyasha. "Yes." She whispered in his ear.

End Flashback

Kagome woke up and looked at Inuyasha's face through sleepy eyes. Suddenly her eyes flashed open as she realized where she was. Kagome sat straight up and felt a cold breeze on her side. She screamed as she found that she had no clothes on.

Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's screams. He sat up (in a wierd way) and grabbed the edges of his red kimono shirt with both hands and placed it over Kagome's shoulders. He laid back down. Pulling Kagome with him.

Kagome layed her head on Inuyasha chest and closed her eyes. She opened them again as she heard a noise.

Inuyasha felt content lying here holding his mate in his arms, but them he smelled something. A low growl admited from Inuyasha's throat as he recongnised the sent. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled.

Kagome looked up and let out an ear splitting scream as she saw who the noise had come from...

HI LO

Sorry this story ...and the beginning 'i love you' part went way too fast but sorry... This is like my fav. story so far so please dot criticise too hard... he he... please review and ill try to have the next chapter up soon... maybe even today...


	2. Chapter 2 The Mark

Hi im back! thanks so much for your comments! soory bout the lemon!!

Ok this chapter is so totally bad but please bear with me...

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA cry whaaaaa

Last chapter

Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha chest and closed her eyes. She opened them again as she heard a noise.

Inuyasha felt content lying here holding his mate in his arms, but them he smelled something. A low growl admited from Inuyasha's throat as he recongnised the sent. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled.

Kagome looked up and let out an ear splitting scream as she saw who the noise had come from...

Chapter 2 The Mark

"K-K-Koga!" Kagome screamed trying despritley to hide herself under Inuyasha's cloth of the fire rat.

"What the HELL are YOU doing HERE? Shouted Inuyasha glaring up at Koga from underneath Kagome.

Koga looked utterley shocked. "Ka-Kagome WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT... THAT MUTT?!!" Yelled Koga.

"What does it look like?" Inuyasha said coldley turning back to Kagome.

Kagome was blushing terribley as she saw Koga take a step closer to her. She screamed when he got a little too close.

"Oww... Kagome do you have to scream in my ears?" Inuyasha whined rubbing his flattened ears with one hand.

"Get him away from me!" Kagome shrieked pulling Inuyasha's shirt closer to her.

Inuyasha sighed as he got out from under Kagome, carefull not to let anything show. He stood up and faced Koga. (yeah he has his pants on ... dont worry im not that lemony). "Get out of here wolf boy." Inuyasha sneered.

Koga stood starring at Kagome still shocked to see her with.. him. "Ka-Kagome what? why?

"Did you not here me Koga I said get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled stepping infront of Kagome blocking her from view of Koga.

Koga snapped out of his daze and glared at Inuyasha. "What did you do to her?!" Koga yelled acusingly.

"Absolutley nothing." Inuyasha replied cooley smiling. He had won.. or so he thought

"So you didn't mark her.." Koga said in a lower voice than before, a smug look coming over his face.

Inuyasha's smile vannnished as he looked over at the confused Kagome..

"I guess not.." Koga said shortley.. Suddenly Koga flat out sprinted towards Kagome.

Kagome was watching Inuyasha and Koga fight. but then there was talk of 'marking' Kagome had no clue what they were talking about. Then all of a sudden Koga was by her side. Kagome freaked out pulling the kimono top up higher on her chest. Kagome let out a muffeled gasp as She felt Koga's hand wrap around hre neck and pull her head towards him.

"Koga you let her go!" Inuyasha yelled, infuriated by Koga's actions.

"No." Koga said leaning towards Kagome's neck.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as he ran towards Koga. Koga was just about to bite the screaming Kagome, piercing her skin a bit, when he was struck by the demon Inuyasha. Koga flew a short distance away landing on his side. Inuyasha kneeled down next to the terrified Kagome. "What ever you do don't let him bite you." He whispered to her before standing and moving over 6to Koga, his eyes still blood red.

Kagome couldent believe what Inuyasha had said.. "Well of course not.. but,,, wha?" Kagome stuttered.

Koga stood up, blood slowely ozzing out of his side where Inuyasha had struck him. "This isn't over mutt!" He called before storming out of the clearing.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome his eyes returning to their natural golden color. He went over and sat down next to his mate, licking away the blood that was collecting on her neck. "Im sorry." he whispered softley into her ear.

Kagome was still in a state of shock. She could feel Inuyasha next to her and feel his warm touch, but she couldent move. She felt as Inuyasha lick the blood away from her stinging wound. "Wha-What happened?" She asked still dazed and confused.

"He tried to mark you." Inuyasha said turning away from Kagome.

"What? What does that mean?"

"He wanted to make you his mate.."

"But... I love YOU"

"Thats not the point... sigh when ... um.. he tried to mark you to make you his .. forever."

Kagome sighed (understanding.. i dont know how but she did.) and moved towards Inuyasha. "Well he didn't... and he won't... I love you Inuyasha." She cooed in his ear taking his hand.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. He smiled moving closer to her. They kissed. Inuyasha was the first to pull back. "Kagome?" He asked.

"Hugh?.."

"Can... I... mark you?"

"Hugh..?" Kagome asked opening her eyes.. "Yes" She finnished smiling. _'if it will put his mind to eaase than i will bear' _she thought to herself

Inuyasha smiled and held onto her hand. He leaned towards Kagome and moved her hair from over her shoulder. He kissed Kagome's neck before he left his mark.

Kagome winced when she felt Inuyasha's fangs pierce her skin.

Inuyasha Licked Kagome's neck once more cleanig away the new blood. He then felt Kagome's hand around his neck. He looked at her.

Kagome turned Inuyasha's head to face her and with that she kissed him once more.

Back at Kaede's village

"Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" asked a worried Sango asked aloud.

"They have been out all last night and this morning... Where do you think they are?" A perverted monk said walking towards the demon slayer.

"And just what exactally are you implying monk?!" Sango yelled at Miroku.

"Oh nothing.." Miroku said sitting down next to Sango.

"Well.. I hope they return soon.." The demon slayer said looking off into the distance.

"I dont."

"Why?" asked a confused Sango

"Beacuse with them gone... I can be here alone with you..."

"Mi-Miroku?" Sango blushed looking at the monk.

"Sango my dear there is something I've been meaning to tell you.." Mirouk trailed off blushing slightley.

"Y-Yes?"

"Sango.. I..I love you."

Sango's heart stopped. _'did he just say that he loves me???' _ "Mi-roku?"

"Yes Sango."

"I ..love you too." Sango said blushing four shades of scarlet.

Miroku heard Sango's words and his heart flew. He had finally told her how he felt and.. now he felt great. Miroku put his arm gentley around Sango's shoulders and pulled her into him.

Sango felt herself be pulled towards Miroku. She was happy. He had accually told her that he loves her and for that she was truley gratefull. She leaned her head agenst his chest and closed her eyes. "Does this mean you will stop woman-izing?" (sp?)

Miroku opened his eyes and loooked down at Sango.. He paused and thought for a moment.. "Yes.." he replied.

Yeah i know what a horrible chapter! i had to get it out tho.. I promase the next chapter will be better ... and longer! Please review and please criticise!! i need criticism!

Im sorry that the end i soo chesy!! i couldent think of what to put! sorry to all those who love Miroku and Sango!


	3. chapter 3 Randomness

Sorry it's going so slow! I wanted it to go faster but I just can't piece it together without making it long… the story hasn't even got to the plot yet... don't worry there is a plot and it is coming soon….

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA….. tear even tho I want to so so bad…. flat out crying now

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous chapter…

--- "Can... I... mark you?"

"Hugh..?" Kagome asked opening her eyes.. "Yes" She finished smiling. _'If it will put his mind to ease than I will bear' _she thought to herself

Inuyasha smiled and held onto her hand. He leaned towards Kagome and moved her hair from over her shoulder. He kissed Kagome's neck before he left his mark.

--- Sango felt herself be pulled towards Miroku. She was happy. He had actually told her that he loves her and for that she was truly grateful. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "Does this mean you will stop woman-izing?" (sp?)

Miroku opened his eyes and looked down at Sango... He paused and thought for a moment... "Yes..."

Chapter 3 'Randomness' (WTF worst title ever!)

Sango opened her eyes and found herself entangled within Miroku's strong arms. She was warm and comfortable… The pair was deep within Inuyasha's forest. They had been there all night and Sango was now reluctant to see the sun peeking through the tree branches. '_Damn__…__ the sun comes too early_' thought Sango sitting up weakly.

Miroku felt Sango shift on his lap and opened his eyes. Her long brown hair was messy and her green kimono was ruffled terribly. She looked beautiful in his eyes, more beautiful than she ever had before. For now this Sango was his, his to hold and his to love. "Sango my dear do you have to leave?" Miroku whined.

"Miroku..? Well don't you think we should go? So the others don't get worried.." Sango said a little embarrassed.

"I don't think that Inuyasha or Kagome are going to worry, much less notice were gone... I think their a little busy right now anyway.." Miroku said slyly.

"What?! You don't think that they were out all last night as well as the night before?? Do you?"

"Well all I said is that I don't think they will miss us." Miroku whispered pulling Sango down to his level and into a passionate kiss.

"O-Ok…" whispered Sango giving in to his kiss. "...But... We do… Have to get back to the village... soon. She panted after Miroku broke the kiss.

"I don't see why… but ok." Miroku hugged Sango once more before releasing her and allowing her to stand.

Sango took her chance and stood, she was reluctant to end her time alone with the monk but she was worried about Shippo. The two held each other's hand as they returned to the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In-Inuy-Inuyasha s-stop it." laughed Kagome as Inuyasha playfully nipped at her neck. It had been about three weeks since Kagome became Inuyasha's and Sango became Miroku's... so to speak. And now Inuyasha was having a bit of fun. "Now I m-mean it stop." She cried trying to push the hanyo away while still laughing. Inuyasha stopped for a moment before pulling Kagome super close to him.

" Fine wench." .. Kagome's laughing subsided slightly as she gazed dreamily into Inuyasha's golden eyes for a long time. .. "K-Kagome?" questioned the half demon as he felt his mate sway in his arms. "Are you-" Kagome suddenly writhed violently in Inuyasha's arms, releasing herself from his grasp before doubling over and puking. .. Inuyasha stood in the clearing dumbfounded at what was happening. Then he saw Kagome sway once again on her knees. Luckily Inuyasha was quick enough to catch the now unconscious miko before she hit the ground. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and hurried to the village.

Back at the village Kiaede and Shippo were outside collecting herbs for some of the villagers while Sango and Miroku were inside the hut preparing dinner. Miroku was leaning over Sango's shoulder examining the brown mush that was to be their dinner when Inuyasha came in carrying Kagome.

"Well hello k-." Started Miroku tuning to the door at the sound of Inuyasha's entering

'Kagome!" Yelled Sango realizing Kagome was in bad shape. "What happened to her Inuyasha?"

"I don't know she just started getting sick then fainted." Inuyasha said putting Kagome gently down on the woven mat.

"W-What? Where am I? " asked a confused Kagome waking up from a deep sleep. '_Oh that's right I fainted after an unbearable pain in my side... But how did I get-"_

"Oh your awake." Said a happy Sango entering the hut. She was carrying a bucket of water and a wet cloth. Sango kneeled next to Kagome and placed the rag on her forehead.

Kagome was glad for the soothing feeling of the cloth, but was a little embarrassed at the special treatment. "um I fine Sango-san but thanks." She said sitting up causing the rag to slip from her head and land on the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sango-san I'm fine."

"Well ok then.. Inuyasha is out by the sacred tree sulking again... You might want to go see him." Sango spoke as if she was really concerned for Inuyasha and Kagome picked up on her tone right away.

"Ok." Kagome said standing up and walking towards the door. She pushed back the hanging woven door and exited the hut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat on one of the highest tree branches watching the sun slowly descending behind the mountains. Then a sweet sound reached his ears it was Kagome's voice calling for him. Inuyasha looked down to see his mate running towards the tree's base.

"Hi Inuyasha!" called Kagome stopping right below the branch Inuyasha was sitting on. "Are you going to come down?"

Inuyasha merely looked at Kagome for a moment before jumping down beside Kagome and taking her waist. "Come with me." He said shortly, then lept to the tree branch he had been sitting on, Kagome still in his grasp. He landed softly on the branch and sat down placing Kagome on his lap.

"I-Inuyasha." sighed Kagome turning to look at the hanyo. "I still d-don't feel-"

"Kagome I think you should go home for a while..." Inuyasha cut in, not making eye contact with his mate.

"Wha-"

"I know that you still don't feel well and…you will get much better treatment there than here."

"I-Inuyasha" Kagome sighed smiling to herself and placing her head on Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms securely around Kagome and held her tight, never wanting to let her go.

The next day Inuyasha set off towards the well carrying the still sleeping Kagome in his arms. When Inuyasha arrived at the bone eaters well he set Kagome down and tried to wake her. It took Inuyasha only a second to wake the sleepy girl by placing his lips gently upon hers.

"hugh?" said the tired miko when the small kiss ended. Kagome opened her dark brown eyes and saw Inuyasha sitting beside her and the well behind him. '_oh__ yeah that's right in going home'_ thought Kagome sitting up and continuing to look straight into Inuyasha's eyes. "Are you sure about this Inuyasha?... I mean letting me go home." Kagome said taking her sweet time to stand.

"Yes I'm sure Kagome… you will get better faster if you're over there instead of here…" Inuyasha mumbled mostly to himself.

"Ok" sighed Kagome as she jumped lightly into the well.

"Wait Kagome I-" Started Inuyasha but he was too late Kagome had already went through the well and into her own time.

"Are you sure it was a good idea in letting her go Inuyasha?" whined the kitsune entering the clearing around the well.

"Yeah…" sighed Inuyasha stepping forward to gaze into the well.

"Inuyasha where's Kagome?" asked a worried demon slayer as Inuyasha entered the hut without Kagome at his side.

"Well she was sick… so I sent her home." replied Inuyasha taking a seat by Miroku.

"And you didn't go with her?" smirked Miroku looking slyly at Inuyasha.

"Hey what is that look for monk!?"

"Oh nothing... I just meant you are going to let YOUR Kagome go back to her world... With the other guys that like her and will try and steal her… by herself… all alone….. did I mention without you there to keep the other guys in line?"

At this Sango could see that Miroku had struck a nerve. Inuyasha stood up hastily, went to the door and ran outside, an angry and worried look on his face.

"well that worked out just fine." Sighed Miroku watching as Inuyasha sprinted towards the bone eaters well.

"Yes it did." Agreed Sango scooting closer to Miroku. "by the way where did Shippo get to?"

"I think he went to lady Kieade's hut and is spending the night there… I also think that he has a lady friend there."

"Why do you think that?" asked Sango looking up at the monk.

"I don't know for certain but I think that's why he has been spending so much time there." The monk explained. "but that's not important now…" He continued taking the demon slayer in his arms. "What's important now is that I have you here … alone.." he finished pulling the slayer ever closer to him and eventually into a passionate kiss.

"H-Hey Miroku… I-I have something to tell you." Sango managed to say when the kiss was broken.

"What is it my dear?"

"I-I think that I-I'm … Pregnant." …

Miroku took a double take and fell over anime style. "Your what?" He managed to ask Weakley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay im finally done!! Im sooo sorry that it took me soo long to get it written I mean I had some serious writers block!!!! And I got a laptop so it took me a why;e to get used to typing on a laptop…. Soo many misspelled words!!! Oh well

I hope you like it and please let me know any suggestions u might have… PLEASE CRITICISE!!! I need criticism…. Anything will do…


	4. Chapter 4 'wow'

Mwahahaha sorry in a random moment…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! …..at all…… Dimmit…. tears I wish tho… sniffle

Chapter 4 'wow'

'She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping…' thought Inuyasha as he crept through the window and into the darkness of Kagome's room. The hanyo boy silently crossed the warm room and knelt beside Kagome's bed. Looking into her peaceful face Inuyasha could not figure how he had not made Kagome his mate at first sight. 'Oh yeah Kikyo...' Inuyasha thought miserably still gazing at Kagome. Suddenly, feeling the urge to hold the miko, Inuyasha leaned forward and brushed the back of his hand upon Kagome's soft cheek, causing her to shift in her sleep. Inuyasha watched to see if she would wake, when she did not Inuyasha took his chance to slide carefully into the bed with Kagome. He moved ever slowly not to disturb the sleeping miko as he lay beside her and started pulling her towards his body. '_Kami she smells good…_' Thought Inuyasha immersing himself into her divine sent. Inuyasha stroked Kagome's jet black hair a few times before he cuddled up even closer to her and fell into a gentle sleep.

"Nnnggtt." Kagome muttered feeling a warm breath on her neck. Turning her head slightly Kagome found Inuyasha's face right next to hers. Smiling Kagome closed her eyes again, shutting out the light, and shifted slightly, resulting in her face becoming so close to Inuyasha's they were almost touching. '_oh__ Kami… I love hi__- …__ D__amn why does my stomach hurt so __badly_' Kagome cringed as a sharp pain was felt in her lower side. 'wait … oh no!... oh no…. oh no_…."_ Kagome whispered mostly to herself as she slid out of her bed and started pacing her room.

Inuyasha felt Kagome move away from him and out of the bed. "Wha?" he said groggily opening his eyes lazily to see Kagome panicking. "What are you freaking out about?" he asked sitting up and pushing the fluffy covers off his body.

Kagome, being in her own little world, did not even notice Inuyasha's movements. "Oh shit…" Kagome mumbled continuing to pace. 'oh no… I couldent have… no…no please tell me I didn't forget….' Kagome was now walking quickly back and forth in her room. Suddenly she stopped in front of her desk seeming to be frantically looking for something.

Inuyasha immediately took his chance to approach Kagome. The hanyo came up from behind the still dazed miko and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"hugh… ug.." Kagome half sighed half squeaked as she was forcefully brought back to the real world. "Oh Inuyasha… I didn't notice you get up.." she said half heartily.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked nuzzling his face into Kagome's neck.

"um…" Kagome said contemplating weather or not to tell Inuyasha her fears or not. "Oh its nothing I'm ok."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!" Kagome shot back.

"Yes you are!"

"No Inuyasha I'm not!" Kagome partially yelled pushing Inuyasha away from her. "Now get outa here!"

Inuyasha was taken aback. 'Did she just tell me to leave?!_'_ Inuyasha thought feeling as if his heart just broke.

"Get!" Kagome yelled now furious trying to kick the hanyo in front of her.

"What did you just say wench?!" Yelled Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's arms with his claws and pulling her closer.

"I TOLD you to get out of here you mutt!" the angry miko replied struggling to get out of Inuyasha's grip.

"How dare you!" The now upset hanyo shouted forcing the miko to look at him.

"Get away from me you filthy half breed!" …. Right after the words had left Kagome's lips she regretted it. The only words that could hurt Inuyasha 'half breed'.. She had said the painful words, She the one said to be his mate and just insulted him to the enth degree.

Everything seemed to stop. Inuyasha froze and just looked at Kagome with hurt eyes. "Inu-" Kagome started but, in one dash, Inuyasha had left the room. "I-Inuyasha.." …. Kagome fell to her knees crying. "Inuyasha" she repeated through tears.

Inuyasha was out of Kagome's house and in the well house before he knew it. 'How could she?' He thought miserably jumping into the well and back to the feudal era.

"Kagome?..." asked a soothing voice from behind a closed door.

"Hugh? Mom?" asked Kagome looking up from the ground.

"ug. Yes dear may I come in?" Replied the voice from the other room.

"yes."

Kagome's mom opened the door and entered the room. "Are you alright darling?" questioned Kagome's mother sitting down next to her daughter after noticing how depressed she was.

"oh mom.. He hates me I just know it!" Kagome cried hugging her mom.

"What are you talking about?"

"We got in a fight and i… insulted him… and now I just know he hates me.." sobbed Kagome.

"It's alright Kagome… couples get in fights all the time… I know you two will make up… if your love is strong you two will find a way to work things out.." Her mother comforted.

"Really? … …. Mom"

"Yes darling?"

"I t-think I'm p-pregnant." Kagome mumbled under her breath wiping her tears away.

"…What…?" Kagome's mother seemed not only taken aback but also a little excited. "You think you're pregnant?"

"Well um… yes.." Kagome was surprised by the way her mother was taking the news. "Um.. You know how I told you I spent the night with Inuyasha…. Well I... Think t-that…"

"Congratulations!!... Does that mean that you two are getting married?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi now smiling a big smile.

"Well um… you're not mad?"

"Of course not Kagome dear, you are now 19 and I believe that it is your time to make your own decisions in life… and I believe Inuyasha is a nice man …and going to be a good father." Kagome's mother spoke as she stood and helped Kagome into a standing position.

"I bet he wants nothing to do with me now…. Because of what I said." Kagome said sorrowfully looking away from her mother and facing the ground.

"Oh I don't think so.. if what you have told me about Inuyasha is true… I know he will forgive you." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter with a smile.

"I really hope so…" Kagome looked up and out the window. 'I really hope so'

While Kagome was thinking about how she was going to make up with Inuyasha she did not notice her mother leave the room until she re- entered it. "ok Kagome I called the doctor's office and they said that they will take you in an hour." Her mother said coming into the room smiling.

"What? Why the doctors?" asked a confused Kagome.

"To see if you're pregnant of course."

"right…"

Inuyasha slowly walked back to the village re- playing the fight in his mind over and over. _'__that__ fight __was__ pointless' _he concluded as he passed the goshinboku. He gazed at the thick branches that had once held Kagome as well as himself. _'what is wrong with Kagome?... even at her house she did not seem herself… when we were fighting her sent was nothing like her normal one… there was something different__…. Something new__'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued to gaze upward.

"Inuyasha? "

The voice of the little kitsune slowly made its way into Inuyasha's mind, causing him to look away from the tree. "what is it Shippo?" asked Inuyasha looking down upon the little fox kit.

"Well… um" Shippo started twisting the bottom of his hatori. "I … just thought that you would be in Kagome's time longer…"

Inuyasha sighed before turning away from Shippo and returning his gaze to the sacred tree.

Shippo could tell that there was something wrong with Inuyasha but could not put his finger on what it was. "um… Inuyasha are you ok?"

"Yeah Shippo I'm fine." Inuyasha said jumping onto one of the branches of the sacred tree.

"Um.. ok… bye!" called Shippo leaving Inuyasha to think.

'you sure screwed it up this time_' A voice deep within Inuyasha's mind spoke._

'what? Who the hell are you?'

'I am your conscience of course.'

'Ohh right... Then why have you never shown yourself before??'

_**'**_Cause you would never listen… daugh'

'What?!! Fine... What do you want?'

'Just to remind you how much of a baka you are._'_

'What?!' Inuyasha inwardly screamed, what?, Can you blame him he was just insulted by himself…

'Do you not remember all the times you had your sorry butt saved by Kagome?'

_'__Well__… I guess a lot of times.'_ Inuyasha thought back to some of the times he had been close to death and would have died if it were not for Kagome. Inuyasha's golden eyes glazed over as he remembered one specific time.

Flashback (Inuyasha's point of view)

"DIE!!!" yelled a wicked voice as a fierce spider head approached a helpless human. The spider head bared it fangs and bit down hard into the hanyo turned human's shoulder, releasing its deadly poison into its preys blood stream.

Inuyasha let out a gasp of pain as the malicious youki pierced his skin with its fangs. 'Damn.. I'm really in trouble this time.' Inuyasha thought as his human body started to go numb. He was currently tied up by the spider heads web. Being held by the waist and arms Inuyasha couldn't move, the poison was taking affect.

"Inuyasha!" yelled a worried kitsune from the floor, watching as his friend Inuyasha was bitten by the youki.

"Now tell me where you have hidden the remaining shards of the shikon jewel!" yelled the demon pulling back from the wilting form of Inuyasha and turning to the fox demon below.

"o-over there." Cried Shippo pointing over to a corner in the hut, hopping the demon wouldn't come after him.

"I believe you possess them!" the demon yelled obviously not buying the kitsune's tricks.

Inuyasha's mind went blank from that point.. he could no longer hear what was going on… he could no longer stand the unbearable pain that was taking control of him…

The web of the spider head twisted causing Inuyasha to tip onto his side.

"Hold on I'm coming!"… the voice echoed in Inuyasha mind before he realized who it was. Kagome had entered the room and was coming towards him. Inuyasha's eyes were only half open but he could see almost perfectly what was going on. Kagome was struck by the youki's web, but the Tetsusiga protected her. Then the spider head started talking, but Inuyasha was deaf to his words. He was mainly concerned about Kagome and her safety.

"K-kagome save yourself.." the hanyo turned human managed to say weakly as he saw Kagome start climbing the web cage to get to him. As he spoke the web strands twisted again turning Inuyasha upsidown.

"No chance!" was Inuyasha's only response. Even in his woozy state Inuyasha could see the determination on her pretty face.

" I'm serious i-it's too late for me." …When saying this Inuyasha found that it was getting harder and harder to speak let alone stay conscious.

"I'm not leaving here without you." called Kagome starting to climb again. "NO WAY!" yelled Kagome getting into position and jumping towards the tied up human Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked as he saw the blurry outline of Kagome jumping towards him. She seemed to be crying, but what for? "Hugh?" – she was crying !

Kagome reached Inuyasha and thrust the Tetsusiga at the spider web holding Inuyasha up.

A bright light flashed and Inuyasha was released. Inuyasha could feel the spider's web dissolving as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha felt something warm and soothing upon his forehead. He opened his golden eyes to see Kagome leaning over him. That was the only thing he could see tho everything else surrounding him was black… just Kagome's beautiful face.

"sorry.. I didn't wake you up did i?" he heard Kagome whisper.

"no." Inuyasha said turning his head away from Kagome, unable to stomac the fact that she was watching him in his 'state' (for lack of a better word… aka he doesn't want Kagome to see him in his distress…lol) "K-Kagome.." Inuyasha stuttered a thought entering his mind

"What is it?"

"Tell me something.. - why were you crying?" he managed to say.

"back in the other room?"… -… "because I thought I was going to lose you..i-I thought you were going to d-die."

_**'**_inu—ya—sha '

'What?!' Inuyasha snapped after being pulled out of his thoughts.

'Stop spacing on me will ya!' cried his inner mind.

'get over it'

'soo you were thinking about Kagome..?'

'Yeahand I guess your right she has always been there for me... Even shed tears for me..' Inuyasha sighed thinking more of Kagome.

'And now you have really pissed her off' – 'good going'

'HEY! It wasn't my fault… that was a stupid argument… it meant nothing.'

'You even got her to call you a 'half- breed'.'

_'—'_

'you don't deserve her as your mate… she's too good for you.'

"Grr Will you shut up already!" Inuyasha yelled out loud shaking his head and trying to rid himself of the nagging thoughts. After a couple more shakes of his head Inuyasha leaned back against the tree branch he was perched on and awaited sleep… it didn't come.. It was now getting steadily darker as Inuyasha thought only of Kagome.. Time passed and still Inuyasha had not slept… The moon was almost disappearing before Inuyasha fell asleep … and even in sleep Inuyasha was thinking of his mate, Kagome.

(normally id stop it here but I'm feeling generous)

"YOUR WHAT?!" cried Kagome's friend over the phone.

"Well as I said i-I'm-" Kagome started but she was cut off by her friend.

"Oh my gosh… wow ... one year out of high school and Kagome's pregnant… wow!"

"Yeah I know… do you think you could tell the others I'm gonna be away for a while." Kagome asked her friend knowing that she would exaggerate.

"Yeah sure.. congrats kag!... and who is the father???" her friend asked eagerly. "It's not your controlling two timing boyfriends is it??" she added..

"Well ugh,.. yeah it is.." Kagome replied blushing. "And he's not like that anymore.. really he's not." She reassured her friend.

"ok if you say so… ill tell the others.. "

"ok thanks… I have to go bye!"

"bye" her friend said but Kagome could have sworn she heard her friend say "wow.. Disappears for months and comes back pregnant." as she hung up the phone.

'_oh__ great_!' Kagome thought as she slapped her hand to her forehead.. 'I'm a slut.. Great..'

"um Kagome dear…"

"Yes mom?" Kagome asked her mother turning around and taking her hand off her head.

"Don't you think you should be getting back to Inuyasha?" her mother asked sweetly.

"Oh.. yeah.. I guess I should go." Kagome said sighing.. 'oh he is going to take this well…'Kagome thought sarcastically heading to her room to get ready to leave.

(yay chapter 4 yay!!! I finally got it written!!! Sorry if its not the best… man that took me forever! Well after I got over the major writers block I wrote most of it in one night… well it took me 3 houres but it was worth it.. damn its 12:04 pm… wow im up late!! Yay! Omg when I was writing the sean from 'The mystery of the new moon and the black haired inuyasha' I was accually watching it on my laptop… so yes I got every line right.. I kindov improvised on inu's thoughts… lol… I didn't want to write it all…lol. geeese its taking forever to get to the plot… well as you can see im getting closer… more people are saying 'your what?!' yaya hence the title… lol… don't worry it gets better just to let you know inu freaks out!!! Yay! And koga might be in the next chapter… idk tho…

Ps. Sango is already pregnant… yeah I had trouble with that… um It was the night she spent with him… I cant write lemon… sorry laurel-chan I tried but I just can't… lol

Ps..s…s : kagome was acting weird for a reason! I will explain it in the next chapter.. I think… if not then.. yeah get over it…

Inu: "damn wench your cruel"

Inu's hanyo: "I am not!"

Inu: "are too!"

Inu's hanyo: "noooo"…. "no im not….. just shut up and sit!"

----- nothing----

Inu: "ha ha ha ha .. it dosent work for you baka!"

Inu's hanyo: "oh really?" ------ "ohhh Kagome!..."

Kag: "yeah?"

Inu's hanyo: "Inuyasha's being mean to me! whaaa"

Kag.: "oh really…. (turning on Inuyasha) Inuyasha…… oswari!"

--------------- crash!!!!!-----------------

Inu's hanyo: "Hahahaha that's what you get Inuyasha for messin with me! Ha!!!"

Inu: "ill get you back…"

Kag: "SIT!"


	5. Chapter 5 Your what?

Disclamer:

Inu's hanyo: 'Hey Inu! Do I own you???'

Inu: 'NO'

Inu's hanyo: 'Can I own you??? Please"

Inu: 'NO WAY!'

Inu's hanyo: 'p-please' braking into tears.

Inu: 'no wench you can't own me or my friends!'

Inu's hanyo: 'what about Koga?'

Inu: '------------ - yeah you can own him..'

Inu's hanyo: 'yaaaaay!!!'

Inu: 'on second thought you can't! Ha'

Inu's hanyo: ' whaaaaaa!' more tears

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!! SO STOP ASKING! LOL

Previous chapter:

**"Don't you think you should be getting back to Inuyasha?" her mother asked sweetly.**

**"Oh.. yeah.. I guess I should go." Kagome said sighing.. **_**'oh he is going to take this well…' **_**Kagome thought sarcastically heading to her room to get ready to leave. **

Chapter 5: 'Your What?!' (YAY FINALLY THE PLOT!)

By, Inu's Hanyo

"Um... Miroku?" the demon slayer quietly asked shifting her position on the mat to look at the monk.

"Mmmm…" Miroku groaned wrapping his arms around Sango and pulling her closer to his bare chest.

"I think there is something wrong with Inuyasha... I mean Shippo said that he was back and is looking miserable… do you think something happened between him and Kagome-chan?" Sango asked snuggling into Miroku's chest, savoring his soothing warmth.

"I don't know Sango dear. If something did happen I know that kagome and Inuyasha will work it out…---… get some rest you need it." Miroku whispered looking down at the slayer and pulling the blanket they were under higher up on her unclothed figure.

"Wha?..." Sango started then she remembered that she was pregnant and added. "… Miroku I'm not going to break…it's just a baby."

Miroku shifted uncomfortably under Sango causing her to open her dark brown eyes and look at him. '_damn… that's not what I meant, but I guess that's another reason. … I still can't believe she's pregnant… I'm gonna be a father… wow…'_

"Miroku- sama?"

"hugh?" asked Miroku coming out of his trance. At once he met the gaze of the slayer and blushed.

"Are you ok?... I mean with the baby and all-" Sango started realizing what Miroku must be thinking about.

"Yes Sango dear… this is what I wa- I mean we want… isn't it"

"y-yes it is." said the slayer pulling her body higher up on Miroku's chest so her face was right above his. "I love you." …Sango leaned in and kissed Miroku lightly on the lips.

With on hand on the small of her back and the other behind her neck, Miroku pulled Sango closer, turning the small kiss into a deep and passionate one. The kiss was broken only when Sango was forced to come up for air. Miroku immediately took his chance to leave a trail of kisses down the slayers neck and to the start of her chest. "M-Miroku…" Sango murmured in a dangerous tone.

Miroku only sighed before he raised his head and placed a loving kiss on Sango's lips. The demon slayer instantly wrapped her bare arms around Miroku's neck and leaned into the kiss making it more enthusiastic. (lack of a better word)

"Hey um Sango-san do you kno- ugh… WHAAAAA!!!" screeched Kagome as she walked throught the door only to see Miroku and Sango 'making out'. Kagome quickly slapped both her hands over her eyes and turned hastily around. "S-Sorry San-Sango- San…… I-ill be o-outside…" the miko stuttered feeling her way dumbly to the door, her cheeks redder than her school uniform tie.

"u-um…" Sango too, was now blushing a deep crimson as she lay over Miroku.

The monk could feel Sango tense above him so he carefully pushed her from on top of him and into a sitting position. "You should get dressed." Miroku said as the blanket fell from Sango's shoulders and landed softly on the floor, revealing her exposed body. (lol) The monk stood and put his dark blue almost purple kimono back on. Looking back at Sango, Miroku found that she was still sitting on her knees, the position he had put her in, and staring into space with a shocked expression plastered on her pretty face. "Come on Sango." cooed Miroku coming up behind Sango and pulling her gently up by her forearms. "Time to get dressed my dear."

'_Oh__ wow.. __How embarrassing… oww...__ I feel stupid… what is she going to think now???_' thought Sango miserably coming out of her trance and standing.

-x-

Kagome sat quietly on the steps outside of the hut. She sat with her knees propped up, on the step below the one she was sitting on, and her arms outstretched over her knees. (really bad sorry…) The short green skirt that she was wearing was tucked smoothly under her and her new low cut white tang top clung tightly to her well formed chest. Kagome hummed a soft tune out loud while she played the words in her mind.

_' __tomorrow__ may come…_

_It usually does…_

_Don't know what it brings… _

_To the two of us_

_I just want you to know…_

_W__ha__t __I'm__ ready to do…_

_**Anything anytime anywhere**_

_**For you…**_

_When __I'm__ holding you tight…_

_You give me the power…_

_To burn like the torch __…_

_In the darkest hour__…_

_Tell me what__cha need_

_I will __shorley__ come through…_

_**Anything **__**anytime anywhere**_

_**For you**__**…**_

_Passion runs deep__…_

_It's scary sometimes__…_

_When __it's larger__ than life__…_

_For your piece of mind__…_

_It's got me all insane__…_

_I'm not sorry that's true_

_**Anything **__**anytime anywhere**_

_**For you**__**….**_

_**Anything **__**anytime anywhere**___

_**For you**__**…**_

_**Anything **__**anytime anywhere**_

_**For you……………**__**'**_

Kagome closed her eyes and thought about all the adventures she had when she was by Inuyasha's side. Then she started to think of how much their lives were going to change when the baby was born… 'What if he is still mad at me, then I just come in and tell him I'm pregnant…. What if he hates me???' Kagome thought as she stopped humming.

_'__**Well it is HIS **__**fault your**__** pregnant**_' a dark voice from within Kagome's head whispered.

_'What? __…'_

_**'Come on he's the one that pulled you closer…**__'_

_'Wait no! That was not his FAULT!'_ Kagome inwardly retorted.

_'__**Oh yeah it was yours… that was pretty ironic Hugh... The one time you forget to bring your birth control… so sad'**_

_'Hey! That's not what happened! I didn't have to take it anymore! Member I was gettin better!'_ thought Kagome blushing.

_**'Oh yeah**____** You and your period 'problem''**_ the voice mocked.

_'Yes! … and no it wasn't his fault!'_

_**'**__**Sure**__**… you know what else is funny???'**_

_'__What__?'_ asked Kagome getting a little tired of talking to 'herself'.

'_**Your**__** first time and you get pregnant!... that's sad!'**_

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed after hearing the words… '_wha-wha?'_

"Kagome?" asked the demon slayer coming out of the hut and seeing a freaked out Kagome sitting on the steps. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah..?." The miko whispered turning her head to face the slayer, eyes still wide with embarrassment. "Oh I'm fine." Kagome said blinking, her eyes turning back to normal.

Sango went and sat down next to her friend and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure.??" She asked solemnly.

"Yes I'm fine… um… Do you know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome questioned.

"Well. No … Shippo said he was in the goshinkibou, but if you didn't see him when you came out of the well than I don't know." Sango replied turning her head to look at her lap. "Why?"

"Oh… Well I have some ..important news for him….." Kagome said a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Like what??" the slayer asked scooting closer to Kagome and looking her in the eye.

"Well… um… I... Ok don't freak out but I'm pregnant..." the miko mumbled.

"You're what?!" Sango asked with a look of shock.

"Yeah um-"

"That is so weird! Me too!" Sango cut in.

"Yeah… Wait what?!" Kagome questioned utterly bewildered. "Miroku???"

Sango nodded and both girls let out a high pitched scream.

"What?!" yelled Miroku coming out of the hut and looking around.

"Kagome-chan.. I mean –san… is pregnant!" Sango giggled looking up at Miroku.

Kagome blushed slightly at her friends words, but recovered quickly seeing Miroku's reaction.

"Wow Kagome-san… does Inuyasha know?" Miroku gave Kagome a sly smile when her happy expression faded. "I guess not." …

Kagome stood hastily and started to walk stiffly away. 'Damn... This is going to be interesting..' Kagome thought as she turned and waved to Sango and Miroku.

-x-

"Inuyasha?" Kagome swiftly turned around at the sound of rustling from a bush behind her. "Is that you?" she asked. The miko was deep within Inuyasha's forest by herself and without her weapons. 'damn I don't have my bow and arrows.. Man I hope nothing attacks me...' Kagome worried to herself. Suddenly a demon, larger than two cars in kagome's time, jumped out of a nearby tree and grabbed Kagome by the waist. Holding the screaming miko in its green clawed hand the demon laughed to itself.

"What a fine dinner I have here!" it laughed squeezing Kagome.

"INUYASHA HELP!" screamed the miko as she felt the grip of the demon tighten. Kagome saw the red eyes of the demon start to glow bright as she squirmed in its grasp.

"Oh.. you are pretty girl… a pretty girl indeed." the large demon said examining the helpless Kagome.

"INUYA-" But Kagome stopped mid screech. The miko's eyes went wide with fright when she felt her skirt start to be pulled down. "ARGGG! Get your hands off me!" Kagome yelled trying to wiggle out of to demons grasp but to no avail. Her skirt was just about to be pulled all the way off, to reveal her light blue underwear, when Kagome heard a familiar voice yell. "IORN REVER SOAL STEALER!!!"

The demon was immediately cut into pieces by yellow blades and Kagome was released. Because the demon was so large Kagome had a long way to fall before she hit the ground, But at the last second the hanyo caught the miko in his arms and sprinted off towards the sacred tree.

"Kagome... What were you doing out here all by yourself???" Inuyasha asked trying to concede the fear and worry in his voice.. But it wasn't working.

"I was looking for you" Kagome replied innocently. Inuyasha arrived at the base of the goshinkibou and stopped for a moment before he jumped into the branches with Kagome still securely in his arms. After laying the miko in his lap Inuyasha spoke. "Kagome you shouldn't be in the forest without your weapons."

"Yeah... But I knew you would rescue me." Kagome said smiling but then winced.

"Getting' kindov cocky arnt you…" Inuyasha muttered putting his arms around Kagome and starting to pull her tang top up a bit.

Kagome was, at first, startled by Inuyasha's movements but soon found out why he was pulling up her shirt. A large burse had already formed around Kagome's waist from where the demon had taken a hold of her.

"Dammit Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in the miko's ear before letting go of her shirt and hugging her tightly from behind. "I wish you wouldn't get hurt so much."

"I-I'm sorry." Kagome replied turning to face Inuyasha. (weird way… lol) "I-Inuyasha I have s-someth-" Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha's lips against hers.

Inuyasha slowly pulled away from Kagome's inviting lips to look into her dark brown eyes. "I missed that." he whispered taking a hold of the back of Kagome's neck and pulling her into another kiss.

"Inu-Inuyasha… I have s-something to tell you." Kagome breathlessly whispered after the kiss was ended.

"hugh? What is it?" Inuyasha asked releasingthe miko's neck and focusing on her eyes. _'What is it? She is tensing up and is really worried about something... What could it be?'_Inuyasha thought awaiting Kagome's answer.

"I—ugh… InuyashaI'mpregnant….." Kagome spilled out in one word.

Inuyasha froze trying to comprehend what Kagome had said. "Y-You're What???" He stammered.

"I'm pregnant."

""WHAT????"" cried the hanyo falling backwards out of the tree.

"I-Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as the hnyo fell off the branch. '_Oh__ no!_'

Inuyasha landed roughly on the ground, as if he had been told to 'sit' … '_what???? What??? She's… -P-__p-p-p-__pregnant?!_' Inuyasha didn't move.

"Inuyasha? Um… are you… ok?" called Kagome from the branch Inuyasha had placed her on. "um… Inuyasha I can't exactly get down…" Kagome went on after no response from Inuyasha and after she noticed how high up she was.

"w-wha?" Asked Inuyasha finally looking up from where he lay dumbfounded. "o-oh yeah." he continued sitting up. Inuyasha jumped into the tree and landed on the branch where kagome stood. The hanyo took Kagome's waist and jumped back down to the ground, Kagome still in his grasp.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha would not look at her.

"hugh?" Inuyasha turned his head and made eyes contact with Kagome, immediately blushing.

-x-

_Mwahahahaha thats it for this chapter!!! And I wrote that in record time!!! Yay… ok ok I know the whole thing where Kagome talks to herself was a little… weird… but it was __necessary__… to get the whole birth control thing across … lol __… yeah if you still don't get it please ask.. I __will__ try and clue u in…. yeah… yay the fifth chapter complete… _

_ Happy Rita-chan???? _

_Oh yeah I had some ideas to put in the story… what would you think about lord sessy being a little ooc??? I real__ly want to write about him.. OMG__ hes soo hot! Lol (ps. __I'm__ in love with many__ anime character__s__ lol) ……. Sorry Koga wasn't in this chapter… hell be in the next one.. I think.. lol_

_Sorry__ laurel-chan I might not have any __Shippo__ parings… sorry. __ OMG I love writing.. yay I was up till like one in the morning writing on this chapter and I still didn't __finish__ it.. lol_

_ Disclamer: the song that I used was called '__**Anything Anytime A**__**ny**__**where**__.' By Jimmy Buffett…. (yeah he is really good…) _

Inu's hanyo: 'so what cha think about the chapter???'

Sessy: 'ridiculous'

Inu's hanyo: 'whaaaaaa?'… 'so I should just give up?' tear

Sessy: 'what? You're not crying… are you???' sniffel 'NO CRYING!!'

Inu's hanyo: 'what should I do?. laugh?'

Sessy: 'no you should shut up and let me protect you!'

Kag: 'HEYWRONG PEOPLE!!! That was the convo between Inuyasha and I!!!'

Inu's hanyo: 'so?'

Kag: 'so Sesshomaru wouldn't say that…'

Inu's hanyo: cry 'but I want him to… so he is a little OOC … who cares!'

Sessy: 'I do.'

Inu's hanyo: look up at Sesshomaru… 'your mean..'

Sessy: 'yes and I'm good at it.'

Inu's hanyo: 'Whaaaa!'

Inuyasha: 'will you shut up already! What does this babble have to do with the story???'

Sessy: 'stop your whining Inuyasha'

Inu's hanyo: it has nothing to do with it... I'm bored…'

Inuyasha: 'wench'

Inu's hanyo: 'HEY I wouldn't be insulting me if I were you!... I can make you say anything I want!'

Inuyasha: 'oh yeah just try!'

-x-

"Oh Inuyasha… I love you." The demon whispered in the ear of the hanyo that he held securely in his arms. His white and red kimono was ruffled and his long silvery hair was draped beautifully over his shoulder. Sesshomaru's golden eyes were half lidded as he looked down upon the love of his life in front of him

"I love you too… Sesshomaru." the white haired Inuyasha spoke as he leaned in to kiss the full youki. _(ok I'm gonna stop there.. too embarrassing..)_

-x-

kagome fell over in a fit of laughter as she saw the 'love sean' between the two brothers. As Janice-chan was typing the brothers were forced to carry out her orders right in front of Kagome.

Kag: OMG you two look so hilarious!!'

Inu's hanyo: 'see so don't go insulting me…'

Inuyasha and Sessy merely looked at each other before blushing a deep shade of crimson.

Lol my fun!!

See ya soon!


	6. Help me!  no sereously help

Inu's hanyo: 'HELP ME!!! No seriously I need help here!! Im dying!!! Ok not dying but I can't write !!! It's driving my insane!'

Haley-chan: 'you were already insane it's just getting worse'

Inu's hanyo: 'thank you Haley for insulting me.'

Haley-chan: 'you're welcome Janie-chan'

Inu's hanyo: 'hey! You're not allowed to call me that! Only Erik-senpai can call me Janie-chan'

Haley-chan: 'whatever Janie-chan'

Inu's hanyo: 'grr-!'

Inuyasha: 'did you just say 'Janie-chan?''

Inu's hanyo: 'NO!'

Haley-chan: 'yep'

Inuyasha: 'wow... Janie-chan... I like that.. .'

Inu's hanyo: 'no you don't!'

Inuyasha: 'yes I do...' looking innocent

Inu's hanyo: 'NO U DON'T!' getting really pissed and standing up tall obviously trying to stare Inuyasha down… but to no avail.

------nnnnn------------

Inuyasha (aka Erik), mana (new, cool chick I created… aka me!), and kagome (aka Haley)… he he were walking down a street and randomly.. they were walking.. Inuyasha was in the middle putting his arms around the two girls next to him. They walked arm in arm down the street, as the onlookers watched the three some (lol) approaching they would stop and stare.

'they're just jealous' thought a over confident, silver haired hanyo as he pulled Kagome and Mana closer to his body.

Kagome walked along side Inuyasha her face bright red and body shaking. She held tight to Inuyasha as she walked past a couple of scary looking muggers.

Mana was also walking with Inuyasha, on his right side. She had her blonde hair down, just like Kagome, and was looking… um… happy…….

The three stopped when they came to a small clearing covered in green grass. Looking around, Inuyasha got a weird feeling like he just had to say something.

"I love you two." He whispered softly into the air, only loud enough for the two girls to hear.

Both girls giggled before replying. As if on que. (high pitch)

"We love you ERIK.. I mean Inuyasha!'

'I love Erik.. I mean Inuyasha too!' cried a familiar hated voice. (really high pitched)

(low scary voice) 'GET AWAY ROXANNE!.. I MEAN KIKYO!!!' Mana and Kagome yelled confronting the dead miko…

'is that really you Kinky-ho.. I mean Kikyo?' asked a freaked out Inuyasha.

'why yes it is I kinky-ho.. I mean Kikyo.' The bitch.. I mean girl said…..

--------------------------bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb-------------------

Ok im done… lol… ok sorry to Kikyo lovers.. but then again this is a kagome + Inuyasha story..soo.. don't read it if you don't like Kagome… but I mean who wouldent.. lol.

Please help me!!!

Ok voting time!

Write down the letter:

If you want Kagome to go and have the kid with no further ado… than.. I write a sequal to the story your what' and have it be about Kagome + Inuaysha's child.. or children.. lol

If you want me to have like Sesshomaru come in and be like 'what the fuck little brother you impregnated a human?… dispicable'..

Ba. If you want B. to happen but Sessy than try to kill Kagome.. and the baby… (but I don't what sessy to be a bastard.. whaaaaa)

If you want Koga to come and.. um… pester Inuyasha and giving him second thoughts about having the child.. because it will be a half demon.. or quarter… whatever….

Than about Sango and Miroku..

Everything be peachy… and have the kid and Miroku Sango all happy and crap

If you want the baby to DIE… lol.. like Sango had a miscarriage or stillborn… (im so mean)

Um… some random demon tries to kill Miroku.. and Sango cant really help…

Or if you have any other random ideas… help me…. Please im begging here….. help…


	7. Chapter 6 mwahahaha

**Diclamer**

Ok if I owed Inuyasha than I would not be sitting here writing this fan fiction right now so obviously I don't own Inuaysha….. grr so stop rubbing it in my face …. whaaaaa!!!

**'You're what?'**

**By, Inu's Hanyo**

Previous chapter:

_"I'm pregnant."_

_""WHAT????"" cried the hanyo falling backwards out of the tree._

_"I-Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as __the hanyo __fell off the branch. __'Oh no!'_

_Inuyasha landed roughly on the ground, as if he had been told to 'sit' … 'what???? What??? She's… -P-p-p-p-pregnant?!' Inuyasha didn't move._

_-__zzzzz__-_

_"Inuyasha?"__ Kagome asked when Inuyasha would not look at her._

_"__hugh__?" Inuyasha turned his head and made eyes contact with Kagome, immediately blushing. _

-zzzzzzzzzz-

Chapter 6: 'scrambled much?'

Everything was calm and peaceful by the large waterfall, which stood in the center of a widespread forest. The water smoothly cascaded down the rocks, landing at the bottom with a noisy splash, and continued on its journey down the ever winding river. The air was cool and crisp here and many plants had taken it upon themselves to decorate the water's edge with their beautiful purple and yellow flowers. Hidden behind the running waters of the majestic waterfall stood a large cave. Inside this cavern, however, the air was not as passive. Muffled shouts and angry yells could be heard admitting from the mouth of the cave.

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" cried a lovely wolf demon girl with red hair and magnificent green eyes.

"I said I'm going to see Kagome!" yelled the young leader of the vast wolf demon tribe.

"B-But Koga!" the girl cried again tears forming in her large eyes. "I-I thought you said that I-Inuyasha had taken her…" she whined.

"Ayame (sp?) Come on I just said I'm going to see her-" Koga started stepping right in front of the wolf demon girl. "I never said I still wanted her as my mate." He finished taking Ayame's hands in his own. "I love you."

Ayame blushed a shade of dark crimson as Koga spoke. "R-really?" she stuttered. "Ok… Go see her." She sighed finally making up her mind.

Koga quickly leaned in and gave Ayame a small kiss on her soft cheek before turning and running off.

"Goodbye Koga my love." Ayame sadly whispered before sitting down on the cave floor and letting a single tear roll down her flushed cheek.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

"Sesshomaru-sama! I picked you these flowers!" exclaimed a teen girl with long straight black hair and misty brown eyes, holding up a bouquet of flowers. She was wearing a low cut yellow and orange kimono with long sleeves and a skirt that reached down a little past her knees. The girl, seeming to be around 15, looked up at the full youki. Sesshomaru, the full demon with golden eyes and a muscular body gazed down upon the beautiful girl in front of him, with an almost loving look in his eyes.

"Jaken!" he said in a loud voice. "Stay here with Rin."

"yes me lord." A small toad like demon replied hurriedly, cowering at the demons feet.

"but Lord Sesshomaru!.." Rin protested running up to the demon. "You're leaving? Again?" she asked tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Quiet girl!" the toad like demon, by the name of Jaken, shouted waving his staff or two human heads in the teens face.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said again in a loud voice, a little angry this time tho. "Leave her alone.. I'm goine to the west-" but he paused, Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the girl below him. "please stay here, Rin." He said in almost a whisper so only Rin could hear.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Rin replied bowing her head, not wanting the powerful and strong demon she so cherished, to see her week tears that were threatening to fall, now more than ever.

With that last word said Sesshomaru turned and started walking away from the small demon and the human girl.

Rin lifted her head a little after Sesshomaru left, regaining control over her tears. She slumped to the ground, sitting on her knees with her hands in her lap. 'Why does lord Sesshomaru always leave me? …. Does he know how I feel?' Rin thought sadly to herself.

"Why does Sesshomaru-sama always leave me to look after this damn child?!" Jaken cursed out loud to himself, obviously thinking no one could hear him.

"Jaken! I can hear you!" Rin yelled after she was pulled out of her own thoughts. She stood and walked angrily past the small toad demon, kicking him a bit with her foot. "I'm taking a bath" she said continuing to walk away towards a lake.

-sssssssssssssssssssss-

"Inuyasha I know your there!" shouted Kagome, sinking lower in the hot spring water, as not to let her bare chest show.

A low sigh was heard before a silver haired hanyo stepped out from behind a concealing bush. "I'm sorry Kagome you're just so pretty I couldn't help myself." He said in a mock innocent voice.

Kagome let out a muffled giggle, he was being so kawaii. "oh Inuyasha you little pervert." She laughed.

Inuyasha half sighed half laughed, still standing next to the bush.

"So… aren't you coming in?" Kagome questioned pushing the water around with her hands.

She had only just entered the warm and relaxing waters when she heard a noise. Her clothes lay in a neat pile next to the waters shore, protectively concealing her bleach white undergarments. Also, a baby blue towel, brought from the present era, was hanging from a nearby branch.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said in a monotone.

"What? You afraid of water?... or me?" Kagome pouted.

"Neither." The hanyo said flatly. "So why don't you come out here?" he finished, forcing his eyes to fix upon Kagome's eyes and not roam her body like they wanted.

"Ok then." The miko stated standing up in the spring, so that the cloudy water just barely covered her chest.

Inuyasha took a couple steps towards the spring and stopped to watch the miko.

Kagome slowly started to step out of the water. She paused when the waters were reaching up to her lower hips, letting the stray water droplets run down her exposed body. Her midnight black hair was flowing smoothly over her shoulders.

Inuyasha stood his ground, forcing his feet to stay put. He watched as Kagome stepped out of the steamy water, her luscious body glistening from the water still clinging to her figure. He just could not help but stare. She was so beautiful, so sexy, so his.

Kagome finished coming out of the water and started her slow and sexy walk toward Inuyasha. She inwardly giggled as she saw Inuyasha's face. He was watching her every slow move, his eyes roaming her entire body.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered stopping a short distance in front of the hanyo.

"Ka-gome." Inuyasha stuttered, struggling to keep control of his demon blood, who was screaming at him to take her.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to kiss me?" Kagome asked closing the gap between her and Inuyasha and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha almost lost it. He slowly wrapped his arms around the girls bare waist and pulled her ever closer.

Kagome looked up into the hanyo's deep saffron eyes and Inuyasha gazed down lovingly at the miko. Kagome leaned in for the kiss and Inuyasha did the same. Their lips met in perfect unison. Time seemed to be on pause as the lovers kissed. The birds stooped their singing and the forest went quiet.

Inuyasha brought his left hand from Kagome's waist to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss.

The strong willed miko tightened her grip on Inuyasha's neck, never wanting this moment to end. She had almost all her weight up against the strong hanyo. The passionate kiss was reaching its climax when Inuyasha pulled away.

"Wha-" Kagome whispered, slightly panting from the long make out scene.

"Kagome get your clothes and go hide," Inuyasha ordered, stepping away from the miko, leaving her exposed form standing in a slight breeze.

"why?,, What is it Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru."

-----GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG--------

Rin slipped off her light kimono and stepped into the cool water. It had been a long time since she got a chance to take a bath. Gliding through the clear waters, Rin washed herself.

Her hands had a faint reminisce of red blood on them from the previous battle. The blood was not her own, It was Sesshomaru's. There had been a great battle between demons a few nights ago and Sesshomaru was injured. Not seriously though, just enough to make Rin worried.

Rin had been the one who insisted to treat the shoulder wound, hence the blood. Sesshomaru had unwillingly agreed, not being able to say no to Rin's puppy dog eyes.

-Flashback-

"Please Sesshomaru-sama!" pleaded Rin, putting on her best pouting face.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in front of him and sighed. "fine." He said in a voice that was not as cold as it normally was.

"Yay!" Ring giggled. Sesshomaru sat down and crossed his legs. He took off his armor, than his chest plate, than his kimono top, leaving him with only is fluffy pants on.

Rin almost choked with embarrassment. He was perfect. His long silvery hair went beautifully with his golden eyes.

'Kami, look at that body. Wow he's so handsome, so hot, so sexy-' Rin inwardly sighed. ' NO WAIT! Its lord Sesshomaru! …. Why was I thinking that?' Rin thought nervously to herself.

"What's wrong?" the inu-youki inquired.

'And that deep voice' Rin sighed, this time out loud. 'So perfect'…. 'damn those thoughts!!!!' "Oh no nothing." Rin said hurriedly stepping forward and dropping to her knees. She grabbed a pale of cool water and a faded white cloth. She soaked the cloth patch in the water and went to place it on the demon's shoulder. She stopped. To say the least she was nervous. 'What? Why did I stop?.. Why am I so nervous?.. My heart is beating a mile a minute… I've never touched him like that before.' Rin thought to herself just staring at the demons well toned body.

Sesshomaru looked up sideways at the teen girl. He had noticed that she had paused. Not thinking about what he was doing, Sesshomaru reached his not bleeding arm (yep in mu story Sessy has two arm's. ill explain l8er) and grasped Rin's shaking hand. He slowly lowered her hand, that was still holding the dripping wet cloth, onto his shoulder.

Rin almost gasped out of surprise, Sesshomaru had just touched her hand, and even almost held it..

"Rin-" Sesshomaru started in a low but soft tone, but Rin interrupted him.

"Oh gommenasi!" (im sorry) she said in a hurried voice, taking back her hand and starting to cleanse the wound. 'Wow now I feel stupid'

-----End of flashback----

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin whispered to herself. She had finished cleansing the blood off herself and was just bout to get out of the water when she heard a noise.

It came from a dead looking tree that was positioned not that far from where she was standing naked in the water. A loud crack was heard as one of the branches of the tree broke. Something black fell haphazardly from its hiding spot in the tree and landed roughly in the water.

Rin let out a muffled scream of surprise and sank low in the now rippling water, trying desperately to cover herself.

Seconds later a soaking wet boy immerged from the water and jumped to the shore.

He had dark red hair, which was pulled into a low pony tail at the back of his neck, beautiful deep emerald eyes, and pointed ears. He was wearing a black extremely low cut kimono that showed off his well toned chest and long sleeves that reached down over his hands.

The demon boy cussed as he tried in vain to dry himself.

Rin giggled despite herself as she watched the boys flailing arms. The demon raised his head with a snap, his green eyes glaring at the teen girl, completely forgetting his wet clothes.

"Who are you?" he growled taking a fighting stance, claws ready and fangs bared.

"Hey I should be asking you that! YOU were the one spying on ME, you little PERVERT!" Rin protested in an extremely high volume. The boy looked taken aback, by her forceful nature, and thus lowered his claws.

"I was not spying on you… I heard something and I went to investigate." He said crossing his arms, a slight pink coloring his cheeks.

"Why must you investigate?! I was only taking a bath!" Rin yelled, her temper still flaring.

"Why?! Because this is my land and you were trespassing! I should kill you right now!" the boy yelled at Rin taking back his fighting stance, but this time being a little more aggressive.

"Oh..." Rin sighed, forcing her temper to calm down. "I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Rin said trying to apologize.

"fine." The demon said shortly. "I won't kill you if you leave now."

"Well … um.." Rin started blushing a deep crimson. "i.. um.. Need my clothes." She finished sinking even lower in the water, trying to hide her growing blush.

The boy blushed hard, realizing for the first time that she was without clothes on. His blush only became deeper as he realized just how beautiful the girl in the water was. "oh… well.. um.. ok.. Get your clothes on.. and ill.. just leave… but make sure you get out of here right away." The boy said in a hurried tone. He turned on his heel and practically sprinted out of the clearing and into the woods.

Rin giggled as she watched the boy run away. When the coast was clear she stepped out of the water and proceeded to put all her clothes back on. 'Damn. I didn't wash the blood off the sleeves.' Thought Rin to herself as she noticed the blood stains on the tips of her orange sleeves.

-s-

"um.. hello?" Rin asked cautiously as she stepped into the grove of thick trees.

"I thought I told you to get out of here?" asked the boys voice. Rin snapped her head to the source of the sound. There sitting calmly on a high branch was the demon boy from before.

"Well. You did... But I told someone I would wait here and if I just left than they would be worried." Rin stated matter of factally.

"Told who?" the boy asked.

"um.." 'Should I tell him it was lord Sesshomaru... no' "just a friend." She said obviously trying to drop the subject. "…anyway.. I'm Rin." Rin said looking up at the boy with a slight smile.

"And I'm Yuta." The boy said jumping down from the tree and landing right in front of Rin. His hair lightly cascaded down his back as he landed and his emerald eyes sparkled from the rays of sunlight shimmering through the leaves. Rin couldn't help but stare, he was just so handsome, tall, kawaii and standing right in front of her with a smile on.

"um. Hello?" asked Yuta knocking Rin of the head slightly with the back of his hand.

"Hey!" Rin yelled swiping his lingering hand away from her head. "What was that for?" she asked getting pissed at the tall person directly in front of her

"You were staring too much." The demon stated simply, turning his head to look to the left.

Rin blushed, he was right.

"Anyways, what are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked, looking back at her.

"I'm not by myself.. well right then I was cause I was bathing.. but .. I travel with others." Rin stuttered trying to find the right words without letting too much out.

"whatever." Yuta sighed.

"so. You said that this is your land? Aren't you pretty young to rule over so much territory?" asked Rin looking around at the surrounding area, trying to look somewhere other than the handsome boy.

"oi wench! I'm not young!" Yuta yelled in Rin's face. "Im just short for my age." He finished crossing his arms. Rin giggled.

"oh really?" Rin taunted.

"Yes…and. Besides.. my brother and I rule over this land.. together." Yuta said apparently embarrassed by saying this.

"oh .. so that's how it is.." Rin laughed at Yuta's embarrassment.

"Oi. What are you laughing at?" Yuta asked.

"so who's your brother?"

"his name is Kashi, but he's nothing special, just a big flirt. And everyone says he looks a lot like me." Yuta said again crossing his arms.

"You mean you look like him." Rin corrected.

"What?! You don't even know what he looks like! How could you say that I look like him?!" Yuta yelled in defense. Rin laughed.

-----xxxxxxxxx---------

'finally her sent has faded.' The inu youki thought to himself. He had been walking casually for over two miles now. 'Dammit.. I just can't be near her… when she's like that.'.. Sesshomaru thought as he continued to walk aimlessly to the west. His long silver hair swayed peacefully behind his back giving him a majestic look.

'Wait.. That sent.. I know it….but there's something different…' "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled.

------------------END------------------------

**Yay****sorry**** it took me so long.. ****school**** is like overwhelming!! Even drama class is hard****… my**** monologue is ten ****minutes**** long!!! Lol… I like drama tho****im**** an official drama geek… ****lol**

**Wellt**** here it is. The sixth chapter… and ****their**** wasn't**** much randomness…. Ok maybe in the beginning****oh**** well.. I think some people are getting tire of my ranting…. Well right now ****im**** in the car and my laptop is running out of battery****lol****… I just went to a Jimmy Buffett concert last night… it was great!!!... ****lol****…………………………… don't worry I will have the next chapter up ****asap****… well maybe. I have it in my head****but**** typing pisses me off…… please please review… complements, flames whatever.. I need criticism!!!!... ****lol****….. **

**ps****.. Sesshomaru has two arms in my story… he got a human arm and a sacred jewel shard and… yeah like he did in the episode 'Naraku and Sesshomaru join forces' well I think that's it.. I don't really want to go look up right now****lol****. But the point is he has two arms… ****cuz**** it makes him even more sexy****lol****pss****… I don't write lemon****lol****.. I can try but I won't hit the hard stuff****lol**

**Special shout out to… Edwards sweetheart – for being the ****greatest**** best friend ever LUV YA!,**

** Haley-chan- for always being there for me and for being the ****bestest**** person I know and love.. ****lol****… as a friend all you perverts!... ****lol****…. **

**Makenna****-san- for helping me with all my inspiration!! ****Luv****ya**

**And to Erik-senpai- for… for just… being you! Lol … I love you Erik!**

**Ja**** ne!**


	8. ch 7 'Hentai' Ch 8 'what I am'

(im sooo sorry it took so long… sorry.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of his.. friends. . so I guess wishes don't come true.. for me anyway.)

You're what?!

By,

Inu's Hanyo

Chapter 7+8. (im combining the two chapters.. cuz I love you so much.. I thought id be nice.. anywhoo)

Chapter 7 ''HENTAI''

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, I said get back." Kagome fidgeted before jumping behind a large bush, clothes in hand.

"Little brother." the youki said coldly stepping from the large grove of dark trees, towards the hanyo. He stood strongly, in the center of the clearing. The canopy of leaves overhead caused the surroundings to be dark, with one exception. A single ray of golden light made its warm way through the leaves, right above where the youki stood, causing him to give off the look of a god.

"What do you want?" the hanyo growled.

"I want nothing more than-.." but the youki stopped, bewildered by the strange sent. It was Kagome who was with his brother, he was sure of it. But there was something new in her sent. Sesshomaru fixed his eyes on the bush that Kagome was behind trying to figure out the reason for the change of sent.

"What?" Inuyasha asked also looking over to the bush

"What.. is.. with your wench?" the youki asked bewildered.

Kagome's head popped out from behind the bush, her hair was messed and her eyes were wide.

With this last spurt of stench Sesshomaru knew what was different. The lord's eyes widened in realization.

"Shame Inuyasha." His words were cold and un-feeling. "Getting a pathetic human pregnant."

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat and Kagome squeaked.

"hmm." Sesshomaru sighed. He closed his golden eyes..



"So how was she?" he asked innocently opening one eye.

Kagome huffed at this completely random question and Inuyasha smiled.

"Great." He answered smiling wide.

"EXCUSE ME?" Kagome almost yelled coming out from behind the bush and facing Inuyasha and his brother.

"Well I had to ask." The youki defended putting his hands up, a smug expression lightening his eyes.

Kagome was confused, all this time she thought Sesshomaru hated her, and now he was asking.. how good she was.. Kagome let out a agitated and embarrassed sigh.

Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's embarrassed expression.

"So when is she due?" asked Sesshomaru like it was normal conversation.

Kagome blushed three shades of red. "In six months." She said looking at the leaf covered ground.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "That long eh?" he asked. "hmm, you will have a lot of work to do." He sighed looking at Kagome's small waist and her tight fitting school uniform.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru's gaze to her stomach, she blushed harder. "And some new clothes." He added.

Inuyasha was smiling like an idiot the whole time, his brother-for once- wasn't trying to kill him. The hanyo couldn't tell if that was a good thing or something to be worried about, but it was nice not having to fight at the moment.. he as still so dazed from his mates beauty.

-x-

"Kagome and Inuyasha have been gone for some time now." Sango commented sitting up and putting her creamy arms over her propped up legs.

"Why do you care so much dear Sango?. She is his mate; he will not let anything happen to her." Miroku softly said rolling onto his side to look up to Sango. The two were currently sitting on a slanted hill of pure green grass, with the occasional white flower.

"Don't worry so much love." He said picking a pure white flower from his opposite side and reaching 

over to Sango's brown hair.

"I know.." Sango said as Miroku slid the flower behind her hair till all that could be seen was the petals.

"I love you." the monk said sitting up all the way and taking Sango's face in his hands.

"Miroku.." Sango giggled. "I love you too." She laughed, kissing him lightly on his lips.

"That's it?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Hentai." The demon slayer mumbled before kissing him again.

"Sango dear you wound me." Miroku fake sobbed, after her kiss was broken.

"Oh totally." Sango said sarcastically before pushing Miroku back to the grass. "I'm so mean to you." she grinned leaning over her love before lowering her side onto his and locking his lips with hers.

"Yes.. Horrible." The monk laughed as Sango moved her lips from his and placed them lovingly on his cheek. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango, loving her closeness and the warmth she gave him. "one more?" he asked like a child asking for another piece of candy when Sango pulled back.

"Anything for you love." She whispered before lowering her head to his yet again and kissing him.

"ano.. Sango-san?" a little voice called from up the hill.

Sango, with lightening speed pulled away from Miroku and sat on her legs, looking up the hill. Shippo stood his ground looking with teary eyes down to the demon slayer. Miroku groaned as Sango stood up. "It's Shippo." She said. "and he looks upset." She added starting to walk to the little fox kit.

Miroku rolled over and got to his knees. 'damn she's hot when she walks like that.' The hentai monk thought as Sango walked up the hill, his eyes scanning her behind the whole time.

"Shippo.. what's wrong?" Sango asked with her sweet voice kneeling down to the kitsune.

"i-i.. miss Kagome." Shippo cried.

"Ohh Shippo." Sango cooed picking him up. She stood and walked towards the hut. "I know, I miss Kags too, but she's safe with Inuyasha and she will be back soon. And beside's Shippo, you're a big boy now, you cant cry every time she leaves." Sango spoke with obvious care.

"I know." Shippo sniffled whipping his tears on his sleeve. It was true, Shippo was getting older, much older. He was no longer as small, he was still able to be picked up but he was a little taller and older. Sango pushed back the cloth door and walked inside. This brand new hut was to be Sango and Miroku's home, but for now Shippo was staying there with them.

It was a nice hut, large and roomy. Smack dab in the middle was a fire and metal cooking pot strung from the roof, handing over the flame. There was two windows in this first room, one facing the way you came in and the other to the left. There was a door to the right of the entrance that led to two more 

rooms.

It was Kagome's idea to have the hut contain more than one room. And since the group had defeated the known demon Naraku the village people were more than happy to put their work into making this for the hero's.

In the room smaller to the second beside it was to be the baby's room, and for now, Shippo's. The other is Sango and Miroku's room, it was the largest of the whole hut, with a special made large bed and a full dresser, also Kagome's idea.

"Here we go." Sango said putting Shippo down on the mat in front of the fire. "hungry?" she asked looking into the pot. "I think we have enough water in this to make some ramen."

"No thanks." Shippo said his eyes all dry now. "I'll wait till Kagome and Inuyasha get here." He said standing and jumping to look out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Where in all of the hells is she??' Koga thought franticly as Kagome's pure scent was disappearing from the air. 'Oh no!.. That mutt better not have let anything happen to her' he thought ferociously. Koga pushed his fur covered legs to run faster as he searched for the scent he had lost. "Got it" it shouted out loud as he ran even faster in the direction that Kagome's scent came from.

Koga stopped his legs allowing himself to slide on the ground till he came to a stop. "Kagome." He smiled looking at the beautiful madden that had turned him down.

--ffffff--

"Inuyasha?" kagome asked the hanyo, noticing that he was in a daze.

"hugh?? Sorry." He said blinking his golden eyes and smiling.

"He seems so entranced by your beauty." Sesshomaru laughed.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled.

"haha.. It was a complement to your mate little brother, nothing more." Sesshomaru defended.

"Oh really??" the hanyo asked completely not convinced it was not an insult.

Kagome laughed at Inuyasha defensiveness. "Oh lord Sesshomaru," Kagome called, causing Sesshomaru to cast his marvelous eyes upon her.

"Yes?" he asked in his masculine voice.

"How is Rin?" the priestess asked.

"Yea how is that brat?" Inuyasha wondered.



"She is fine." Sesshomaru said plainly. "She is with Jaken now, back at the hot springs."

"Why did you travel so far from her?" Kagome asked looking up at the demon lord.

"Yea, why? Couldn't wait to get away?" the hanyo laughed.

"Sit." Kagome angrily said. She shook her head looking down at him after he was dragged to the ground.

Sesshomaru laughed looking at his pathetic brother. "Actually yes," he said simply. "She is… it's her time of the month." The lord said almost blushing.

Kagome nodded quickly telling him she understood.

"That's awful isn't it?" Inuyasha said sitting up. Kagome glared at him.

"Yes.. it is." the youki agreed.

Kagome looked at him blankly, not understanding.

"Yeah, that's the way it was with Kagome. Drove me insane every time…" Kagome was utterly confused. "That is until I took her." -Click- Kagome sent a painful glare in her love's direction.

"Inuyasha…" she said using her deadly tone.

Inuyasha's eye widened.

"Kagome-san." Sesshomaru said attracting her attention. "Please, spare my brother, he does not think about what he says. And.." the great youki trailed off, trying to think about what to say next. " It is hard, for demon's with such sensitive noses when-" but he was cut off by a blur or brown fur cutting in front of him, facing Kagome.

"Kagome.." It said.

"K-Koga?" Kagome asked wide eyed. Indeed it was Koga, along with all his flashy wolf demon self.

"Hi Kagome." Koga said looking into her eyes.

"What are you doing here wolf boy?" snarled Inuyasha.

"I merely came to see—" but Koga broke off sniffing the air. Koga froze then looked from Inuyasha to Kagome, then back to Inuyasha. "You… you.." he whined all of his tough exterior leaving.

"Isn't it great?" The hanyo called smugly, ribbing it in even more.

--END--

((oh don't worry you big babies… lol..ok your not babies, im just mean..

IM SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long tear you all probably forgot me.. sniffel…



Well, in order to make you all happy and to put me back on the charts.. im gonna give you a special treat!!

COMBINING 2 CHAPTERS !!

Yep.. be happy.. so here ya go .. chapter 8 !!

Chapter 8 'what I am'

"So tell me.. why does a pretty human, such as yourself, travel with demons?" asked a handsome boy sitting at the base of a large tree.

Rin blushed at the complement but was determined to answer the question. "umm." She wasn't doing so good. "well.." not good at all.

Yuta laughed.

"They're not that bad." Rin quickly said, trying to make up for her stuttering.

"What was his name again, the demon you follow I mean?" Yuta asked looking out to the hot springs.

"Sesshomaru." Rin answered. "Lord Sesshomaru." Rin corrected herself.

"Lord?.." the young demon asked, trying to hide his doubt. "really?., of what land?" 'either she's lying or making it up.. oh wait that is lying.' Yuta thought to himself, looking back at the girl.

"He's lord of the western lands." Rin said happily, not concerned weather she was saying too much or not. She liked this boy.

"Oh really now-" but he broke off. Thinking. "you mean 'the Sesshomaru?" he asked realizing who the great demon lord was.

"Yep." Rin answered gazing at the boys dark red hair.

"wow.. and he lets YOU travel with him?" Yuta asked smiling at Rin. "you must be some special human."

"Rin!" a little voice croaked.

Yuta cocked his head towards the sound of the calling. Rin also looked over her shoulder. "Jaken…" Rin sighed.

"Well I guess this is where I take my leave." The beautiful boy said standing up.

"but…" Rin went to protest.



"I do not think that your .." Yuta sniffed. "toad.. would want you near me." Yuta smiled his half smile.

"Will I see you again?" Rin asked tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You want to?" the demon asked. 'Does she realize what I am?'

Rin nodded. "ok.. Then you will." Yuta bowed, "but for now, I bid you adieu." … and he was gone.

"Rin! There you are!" shouted Jaken appearing from beind a rock.

"Yes, Jaken.. here I am." Rin said in a bored voice.

"Now don't you start with me." Jaken fumed.

-x-

"No it is not great!" the wolf whined. "she was supposed to be mine."

"K-koga.." Kagome sympathized.

"Scram." Sesshomaru said in a threatening tone.

Koga jumped a little, forgetting the demon was there.

"Yeah, get!, Koga." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha." Kagome snapped.

"What you want him here?" The hanyo asked his mate.

"Kagome.." Koga started, kagome looked at him. "I am happy for you." he said sincerely. "I really am. I do think we could have been great together.. but I see, he does love you.. Perhaps not as much as I. But enough."

Kagome was dumb stuck, Inuyasha was pissed and Sesshomaru was.. laughing?

"Umm.. thanks' Koga… ?" Kagome said. Not knowing how to react.

"Well.. I see im not wanted here.." koga sighed. He looked from Inuasha's glare, to Sesshomaru's smile. To Kagome's confused face.. Koga turned and walked mopily past the demon lord, going back the way he came.

Kagome's eyes dropped. "Koga wait!" she called.

Koga stopped and turned back, he was utterly surprised to see Kagome running towards him. She leapt into his arms and held him in a hug. Koga bowed his head into her hair and took in her sweet sent.



"Good bye Kagome." Koga said letting Kagome go and giving her his smile. "But I will see you again." He called as he started sprinting away, the smile still pasted on his face.

Kagome huffed and turned around.

"What ails you?" asked Sesshomaru looking at Kagome's sour face.

"He so groped me."

xx

"You were with .. who?" asked a lovely blonde demoness looking down at the boy.

"I was with a human named Rin." Yuta said plainly.

"A human?" asked a tall dark and handsome demon entering the cave.

"Ya.. and man she was beautiful." Yuta said gazing off into space remembering the girl.

"Really?" asked the woman. "Sounds like Yuta's got a crush."

The demon laughed walking over the woman and taking her side. "Yes, it does." Agreed Kashi, Yuta's older brother.

And Yuta wasn't lying when he said that his older brother looked like him. Or he looked like him.. either way they looked almost alike. Kashi has much longer crimson hair, that he kept in a high pony tail that traveled over his left shoulder, from there it was clasped and braided, traveling to the bottom of his torso. Also like his brother, his eyes were a deep Emerald. The only difference in Kashi's eyes was the deepness of his. Kashi wore a black low cut kimono like Yuta only his seemed to fit Kashi better, showing of his toned sexy chest.

"So.. are you going to see her again?" asked the woman.

"Probably not.. and besides, I don't think she would like me.. Considering what I am and all." Yuta sighed looking at the floor of the cave.

Kashi huffed. "Yuta, don't let that stop you at a chance for love. .."

"Yeah Yuta-kun.. I was human when I first met Kashi. And see how it worked." She said.

"Yes but.. You two were in love.. And you knew what we were." Yuta argued.

"Yuta." Kashi said firmly. "what we are should not affect your chance with this girl. Mana and I had no problem." He said, referring to the woman whom his arm was wrapped around.

"It doesn't matter anyway.. She travels with the lord of the west. I have no chance." Yuta continued to look down.



"The lord of the western lands?" Mana asked, "you mean lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yea, him" Yuta answered.

Kashi laughed. And Yuta looked at him. "Then you better tell her what we are, before you go any further." He said. "Sesshomaru might not like his little Rin with a Vampire."

--END-- Yeah I know it was small.. and.. short.. yeah im embarrassed… oh well.. ill try to update soon..

..with something longer.. SORRY koga's pat was so sort. And sorry I randomly put Yuta, Kashi and Mana in there.. just thought I might clarify them. And they might all come in later.. and

YES! Sessy was a little out of character… SO WHAT?? Lol.. I like him like that.. and I hope you all understood their convo in the beginning of chap. 7 XP..

JA NE!! till next time! bow…

Please please review.. I need input !!


	9. Chapter 9 'Dinner'

YOU'RE WHAT?!

By,

Inu's hanyo

Disclamer.. (again??) ok.. sigh I.. Inu's hanyo.. own two cows, a cat, a bed, Kashi, Mana, Yuta and some water.. But I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of his friends.. so yeah.. I'm gonna go drink my water.. and train my Cow.. MOO!!

Chapter 9 'Dinner?'

"No. N,O, No." the white haired hanyo said flatly.

"but Yasha." Whined Kagome.

"Don't call me that." He snapped.

"Please… pretty pretty please…" she continued. "It wouldn't be for long, it's the end of school. And I have my final tests.. and I miss my friends." The miko whined.

"Do you not have friends here?" Inuyasha pouted. "and I thought you hated those tests."

"I do, but I just have a few more, the end of high school exams." Kagome said sliding closer to the half demon.

"But.. Kag's what if something happened to you." Inuyasha whimpered like a little sad puppy.

"It's my own time, nothing will happen. I'm completely safe there." Kagome assured taking her puppy's clawed hands.

"But.." the hanyo protested getting a little upset at the idea of anything happening to her. "You're my mate, and I should stay with you." he said, thinking that made it final. Kagome would stay with him and would forget the 'tests'.

"Inuyasha." Kagome groaned. "fine." Inuyasha smiled. "you can come with me and stay at my house." Inuyasha's smile vanished.

"Wha-?" he started to ask when Kagome interrupted him.

"Yes, that's an idea, my friends have been wanting to meet you." she said happily.

Inuyasha groaned. "But.."



"You said you wanted to stay with me, and I have to go, so if you want to be with me you can come too." The miko said plainly. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning." She added looking out of the window of her hut and noticing the sky was becoming dark. "It's a little far from here and I don't want to travel in the dark." She explained.

The hanyo smiled his evil smile. "Inu-" but kagome was silenced as Inuyasha took her face within his hands and kissed her.

"That just means I get you for one more night." He whispered moving his lips to her neck.

"I guess so love." Kagome gave in.

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and took the back of her neck with his loose hand, deepening the kiss. Kagome allowed herself to be pushed to the ground, her back flat on the floor of the hut. Inuyasha hovered noiselessly over her fragile form, leaving a trail of wet kisses from the crevasse of her jaw line to her collarbone.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered closing her eyes, loving the feeling of his kiss.

"Yes my sweet?" asked the hanyo tilting his head to look at Kagome.

"I love you." she said almost breathlessly.

"I know." He responded positioning himself over Kagome, but making sure not to let all of his weight on her. Inuyasha slid his hands from Kagome's face and neck to her school shirt. He loosened her high school black tie taking it away from her neck. The hanyo smiled before lowering his face to her gorgeous throat. Kagome let out a slight moan as her hanyo forcefully kissed her exposed neck.

-knock- -knock-

"Gome-chan?" called a sweet voice form the opposite side of the door.

Kagome's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice. "Inu-."

"Go away." The hanyo growled barley lifting his mouth from his mate's luscious skin.

"No! Wait Songo-san." Kagome called. She tried to muffle her laugh as Inuyasha nipped at her skin.

"Do you have to?" the hanyo whined in his mates ear.

"Yes Love." She said quietly as Inuyasha allowed Kagome to push him off her.

Kagome stood, fixed her skirt and tie, gave Inuyasha the look to stand then went to the door.

"Hi Sango-san." She said happily as she opened the door for her friend.

"Hey, ano.. Are you still coming over to my place for dinner? Shippo really misses you."



"Oh.. I'm so sorry. I almost forgot, of course we can go." Kagome said smiling. "Right Inuyasha?" she called behind her.

Inuyasha groaned from inside the hut.

"I'll take that as a yes." laughed Sango.

"Ok. We'll be there in five." Kagome said before shutting the door.

"Do we have to go?" asked Inuyasha taking Kagome's waist from behind and kissing her neck.

"Yes, we do." The miko said. "They miss us."

"And what about me?" asked the hanyo.

"Tomorrow love, in my room. My parents will be gone; we'll have the house to ourselves… and a bed." She hinted.

"Fine." Inuyasha sighed twirling Kagome around and kissing her full on the lips.

--x--

"KAGOMEEEEE!" squealed a little kitsune at the sight of his adopted mother.

"Hi Shippo." Kagome called as Shippo ran to her arms.

"feh."

"Hey Kag's. Hi Inuyasha." called Sango walking out of her hut.

"Hello you two." Miroku said following Sango out holding her side.

"Hiya Miroku!" called Kagome placing Shippo back onto the ground.

"Welcome to our new 'house'." Miroku said, using the word that Kagome had used for the hut.

"It's lovely." Said the miko walking up to the house, followed by Shippo and the half demon.

"Dinner is almost ready." Sango said as she walked Kagome into the hut.

"Do you need any help Sango-san?" asked Kagome.

"Nah, I got it. Thank you anyway." Replied Sango making a bee line to the fire.

Hanging gently over the crackling fire was a nice big cooking pot filled with stew. In a trail along the side of the fire pit was a collection of herbs and bottled liquids, normally used in cooking recipes. Also along the make shift counter lay a few bowls and spoons.



Kagome looked around in awe at the brand new hut that was to be her best friends. "Wow Sango-san, it beautiful."

"Yea, we like it." Miroku answered for Sango as he walked in with Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Thank you so much for all your ideas Kagome-chan, it was a lot of help." Sango said from the opposite side of the fire.

"You're welcome." Kagome politely said.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and brought her down into his lap. "mind if you sit with me?" he asked.

"ugg.. no." the miko said blushing; she had not expected Inuyasha to act so… lovely dovey. 'there has got to be something wrong.'

"Good." The hanyo said snuggling to Kagome.

Sango laughed. "You two sure are a twosome." She said.

"so you'll sit with me through all dinner??" Inuyasha perused.

".. yea.." Kagome replied, a little confused.

"Promise?" he urged holding her tight

"Inuyasha wha-"

"Kagome-sama, may I speak with you?" a deep voice said from the entrance of the hut.

-cc-

(yep that's the end.. sorry so short. Ill have the next chapter up ASAP JA NE !!

Ps.. Please review.. I'm begging..


	10. Chapter 10 'Sesshomaru's feelings'

YOU'RE WHAT?!

By,

Inu's hanyo

Yay.. heres another chapter for you all!! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: / MOO !!

Chapter 10 'Sesshomaru's feelings'

--xxx--

Rin and Jaken walked back to the spot that their lord had left them in, arguing the whole time.

"I was just taking a bath." Rin bickered.

"With all your clothes on?" Jaken tailed.

"I had just finished putting them back on." Jaken was totally testing Rin's patience at the moment.

"You were sitting on tree roots! Completely away from the spring." Jaken was not giving up. He knew that this was Vampire territory and he did not want Rin to be associating with blood suckers like them.

"Jaken! You don't need to be getting-"

"Quiet Jaken" the lord ordered his follower.

"Lord Sesshomaru you've returned." Rin smiled.

"I have. And what is Jaken on your case for now?" he asked, his voice deep, strong and sexy.

"For taking too long of a bath." Rin spat turning her head over her shoulder and glaring at Jaken.

Sesshomaru laughed, filling the air with music.

Rin looked up to her lord. "So how was your trip?" she asked her brown eyes piercing his golden orbs.

"Effortless." He responded.

Poor Sesshomaru knew that he had come back too soon, and he was suffering for it. It was taking all of the youki lord's strength to control his demon within. Her sent, her sweet sent, smelling of vanilla and cherry, filled his scenes. Never before had Sesshomaru felt this way. He had known many beautiful and 

lustful demoness' but never in his life had he felt like this. It was true, even though she as a mere human his demon wanted her.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked noticing her lord's mind elsewhere.

Sesshomaru turned his full attention to the stunning young madden in front of him.

"Yes?" he asked in his liquid velvet voice.

"Nothing." She said turning away.

"It is getting dark mi lord, shall we set up camp?" asked the toad demon at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Yes, Rin. Please locate some fire wood and start the camp fire. Jaken. Feed ah-un and find Rin some dinner."

Rin and Jaken bowed at their master before setting off on their tasks.

'She is so gorgeous.' The youki lord thought to himself as he watched Rin search for kindling.

A gust of wind blew Rin's intoxication sent to Sesshomaru. 'Take her' a voice ordered in the back of his mind. 'Even the half breed told you to.'

'No, I cannot. She is a mere human. I can only take a demon as my mate.' Sesshomaru argued within his mind.

'But just look at her.' .he looked 'Feel your heart beat faster?' … nod 'That is because you love her.' The voice said.

'Love?' Sesshomaru shook his head. 'I do not love. Especially a human.'

'But she is no ordinary human, she is special' the voice spoke the youki's true feelings.

'Special?'

'Yes.. She is more to you than any normal human, so she must be special.'

"Special." Sesshomaru mumbled to himself, kina zoning out.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Her sweet voice filled his ears.

Sesshomaru re focused his eyes to see Rin sitting by a nicely made campfire. She was calling to him.

'I missed that much??' the youki questioned to his mind.

Jaken sat snoozing next to ah-un and Rin sat by herself in front of the burning fire. Sesshomaru was by her side in seconds.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked. ((yes, ooc.. get ova it))



Rin was shocked by her lord's question, but none the less she nodded her head like a rabid bobble head.

Sesshomaru laughed as he sat cross-legged beside Rin. "Did you eat Rin?" he asked.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." .. The youki lord sighed.

"Rin." He said softly, causing Rin to look up from the fire and into his golden eyes.

"You do not have to call me 'sama' any longer." He gently whispered sending shivers down Rin's back.

""but-lo" he started.

"ah." Sesshomaru cut in raising his eye brows. "Do you disobey your lord's orders?" he asked a small smile painting his angelic face.

"Not at all Sesshomaru--…" Rin looked down.

"What's wrong Rin?" the youki asked the child.

"Nothing my lord." Rin mumbled.

Sesshomaru lifted his arm and took hold of Rin's soft chin, turning it to face him. "Do not lie to me Rin." He said.

"I'm sorry." She started allowing herself to be entranced by her lord's majesty. "It's just.. I feel weird just calling you Sesshomaru.. It's like I'm not giving you respect." She finished looking into her lords molten eyes.

"I know that you respect me Rin. I can see it in your eyes." Sesshomaru said. "You no longer have to constantly remind me." 'But I do wish you would not just 'respect' me.' … 'I want more'

Rin smiled and Sesshomaru forced his hand to let go of her chin. 'YOU SHOULD HAVE KISSED HER' his mind yelled at him.

'No. she .. Does not love me like that.' Sesshomaru told himself with a small sigh.

It was getting late so Rin laid herself down, placing her head on her hands and looking up at her lord.

"Good night Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Good night Sesshomaru." Rin replied closing her eyes.

The youki lord closed his eyes as well, permitting his mind to travel around the whole glorious thought of the woman named Rin.

A gently gust of wind ruffled Rin's ivory black hair, driving her sent to Sesshomaru. 'I can't take this.' The great youki thought as he twisted his body to face the teen. 'She is amazing.' He thought stroking the back of his hand on the supple shin of her cheek. She was so soft, so smooth... So... He couldn't finish.



Sesshomaru stood and walked at a fast pace away from the camp site. "Sesshomaru." Rin said in her sleep, causing the lord to stop short.

"I.. love …you.." she mumbled still fast asleep.

"…I love you too Rin." Sesshomaru whispered his back to the girl. "You have no idea." He told the sleeping madden before walking away.

((I should so stop here.. but im feeling nice XP))

--vvv—

"Kagome-sama, may I speak to you?" asked Sesshomaru after he followed the miko's sent to this door.

Kagome stood up out of Inuyasha's lap and went to the door. "Hello?" she asked pulling back the hanging door. "Oh.. Hi Sesshomaru-sama." She squeaked in surprise looking up at the demon lord. "May I help you?"

"Yes, priestess." Sesshomaru said simply. "Walk with me."

"Umm/." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and the rest. "I'll be right back." She said quickly before hurrying to Sesshomaru's side as he walked away.

"Kagome." The lord youki said more quietly. Kagome was utterly shocked to hear him call her just by her name.. Instead of 'wench', 'girl' or 'Priestess'

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I need your help with Rin." He said, cutting right to business.

"With Rin? Why what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No, Nothing of that sort." The youki calmly informed looking at the miko's worried face. "She is... I mean… I am..." he couldn't say.

"In love?" Kagome asked in an understanding tone.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes met Kagome chocolate brown ones. The lord was shocked to say the least, he never expected her to know.

"Oh come on Lord Sesshomaru, it's so obvious." Kagome went on. "She so loves you, why do you think she travels with you non-stop?"

Sesshomaru was silent, so kagome went on in her own little love speech.

"But the real question is how do you feel about her?"



…

"I..I think I love her."

--FLUFF!!-- the end btw

….. yep another chapter ended… wow I've been writing a lot lately.. Be happy!! **And review...** lol

I love Sessy! Especially when he acts lovely.. but poor Rin. She likes Yuta and Sessy... Who will prevail?! Lol...

Ps.. next chapter might have a hint of lemon in it.. XP something to look forward to? XD

JA NE


End file.
